1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication management system, a communication management method, and a computer program product that manage a destination candidate for a certain communication terminal for communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of kinds of communication applications are installed on smartphones, personal computers (PCs), and other devices, so that the devices can communicate under various protocols.
In a conventional technology (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-074453), in order for a user to easily select a desired destination terminal from destination candidates for communication, a communication start request source terminal that requests to start communication displays a list of destinations, so that the user can select the desired destination terminal.
If, on the same communication network (communication platform), a first user registers a communication terminal of a second user as a destination candidate in a destination list of the first user's terminal without receiving any approval from the second user, the second user receives an unexpected communication start request from the first user, which may bother the second user. Under the circumstances, a technique (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-085208) has been disclosed in which a management server transmits, to a communication terminal that can become a destination candidate, an approval request that asks the communication terminal whether it is good to include the communication in the destination list as a destination candidate before the management server includes the communication terminal in the destination list as a destination candidate, so as to prevent the second user's terminal from being unexpectedly included in the destination list of the first user's terminal.
There are cases, however, in which various application providers (vendors) provide users with communication applications on the same communication network (communication platform). There are other cases in which the same application provider (vendor) provides users with different types of communication applications, or in which the same communication application provides the users with different services depending on, for example, service rates. Consequently, if the management server transmits an approval request to a communication terminal without any limitations, the approval request may not correspond to the service form depending on the communication network (communication platform), the application provider, and/or the like.